


Harry Potter texting

by mysonisbetterthanyourson



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Dean Thomas, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Harry Potter, Demisexual Neville Longbottom, F/F, F/M, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Seamus Finnigan, Gen, M/M, Pansexual Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysonisbetterthanyourson/pseuds/mysonisbetterthanyourson
Summary: (au where Fred doesn't die)Let's pretend hogwarts students had phones :)





	Harry Potter texting

**Author's Note:**

> Harry; scar-boi  
> Draco: snek  
> Mione: mione-granger  
> Ron: that-ginger-kid-1  
> Ginny: that-ginger-kid-2  
> Luna: luna-loves-gr8  
> Neville- plant-kid-666  
> Fred: gred  
> George: feorge  
> Pansy: pans-park  
> Blaise: blaise-blaze

; scar-boi added all of his contacts to tf is this ; 

scar-boi: hi  
that-ginger-kid-1: gay   
snek: thnxs for noticing m8  
that-ginger-kid-1: np ;)  
mione-granger: rONALD  
scar-boi: the grill friends yellong at you oof  
plant-kid-666: hey  
snek: nice choice of numbers for ur user name nev   
plant-kid-666: i know they are a beauti  
that-ginger-kid-2: wE TRIED TO STOP HIM   
luna-loves-gr8: YEA WE DID  
plant-kid-666: from what  
luna-loves-gr8: putting 666 in your chat name you she-devil  
mione-granger: why  
that-ginger-kid-1: NEVILLE THE SHE-DEVIL OJGYUVDESFGH  
scar-boi: why am I even friend with you guys  
snek: nev should change his chat name to she-devil neville  
luna-loves-gr8: STOP GIVING HIM IDEAS SKKDJDJJSJSJSJDJDHD  
; plant-kid-666 changed his/hers/thier chatname to she-devil-neville ;   
that-ginger-kid-2: n o   
she-devil-neville: y e s   
that-ginger-kid-2: brb gonna kill the ass that is my friend   
luna-loves-gr8: me too  
she-devil-neville: and I'm gonna hide so adios amigos  
snek: bye miss devil ;)  
; luna-loves-gr8, that-ginger-kid-2, and she-devil-neville left the chatroom ;   
snek: oh god  
snek: #prayforneville   
scar-boi: #prayforneville  
mione-granger: #prayforneville  
that-ginger-kid-1: #prayforneville  
that-ginger-kid-1: malfoy and harry  
snek: yea  
scar-boi: ye  
that-ginger-kid-1: on a scale thru 1-10 how gay are you?   
snek: 1000  
scar-boi: about 9 3/4   
mione-granger: i gtg and do homework bye   
that-ginger-kid-1: bye hon   
; mione-granger left the chatroom ;  
snek: straight   
that-ginger-kid-1: gross I know  
snek: I'm gonna go and be gay with harry   
snek: so bye   
that-ginger-kid-1: ok bye malfoy and harry  
scar-boi: bye rOn  
; snek, scar-boi, and that-ginger-kid-1 left the chat room ;


End file.
